


Christmas Flash

by Fairytalesbutgay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Leonard Snart Never Joined the Legends, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalesbutgay/pseuds/Fairytalesbutgay
Summary: Leonard and Barry have been fooling around together for awhile now. Barry wants them to take it to the next level but Leonard is holding back.





	Christmas Flash

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because my other projects don't have any smut coming up anytime soon and I kind of miss writing smut. Also, new penname here! Please find and follow me on tumblr under the same name, I'll update there quicker than here.

Winter was, predictable, Captain Cold’s favorite time of the year. No one looked twice at someone in long sleeves and denim jeans in the winter. He didn’t die off Central City’s humid summer weather, but the older he got, the hotter summer’s were getting, and the harder it was to act like his layers didn’t bother him.

They did. He didn’t _want_ to walk around completely covered below the neck. It was just easier to be covered than to try to explain... it didn’t matter. What mattered was the Leonard Snart loved the winter time.

He did not love when the Flash interrupted his stroll in the frost covered park. He did not love the exhilarating rush as the Flash swept him off to outside the city limits. He did not love the way the Flash pushed him up against a tree and kissed him until he couldn’t think straight.

Not that Leonard Snart ever thought _straight. _Especially not when the Flash started vibrating under his fingertips.

“Len,” Barry gasped. His wandering fingers played with the edge of Leonard’s shirt. “Come back to my place tonight?”

Leonard wanted to. Barry was hard against his thigh. He quivered when Leonard ran his fingers up Barry’s shirt and down the sensitive skin of his back. Leo didn’t answer, just maneuvered them around so Barry was the one pushed up against the tree.

He wore jeans and a thin red jacket. His shoes still smoked from his speed. “No flash suit tonight, Barry?”

Barry’s grin, still so innocent despite all he’s seen and done, flashed to life. Leo kept his face still, smirk in place, despite the way his heart skipped at the sight. “It’s easier for you to touch me in this.” Barry leaned forward and Leonard let him kiss him. “Come home with me, Len. We can spend the night together in a bed… I can –“

Leonard didn’t want to hear what Barry was going to say. He captured Barry’s lips and reveled in the soft noises Barry gave him. His fingers deftly unbuttoned Barry’s jeans and shoved them down his thighs.

Barry was always so quick to give in. Leonard set his boundary and Barry would toe the line, but never cross it. Even now, when he was falling to his knees, Barry kept his hands fisted in his jacket pockets. He waited until Leonard had an arm braced against his thigh before he would thrust forward. Never taking for his own, he followed the _rules._ It was disgusting.

Leonard loved it and hated it in equal measure. Leonard took Barry down to the hilt. Barry moaned loud in the open air. It never took long with Barry. Leo dropped a hand to palm himself through his jeans. Barry must have noticed the movement, because with a gasped, “Len,” he came down Leonard throat. Len swallowed, as he always did, tucked Barry away, as he always did, then leaned up and kissed the younger man, as he always did.

And as Barry always did, he pulled back with a soft smile and an overly fond look in his eyes. “Come _home_ with me, Len.”

Leonard shook his head. “Take me back now, Scarlet.” And sure, it hurt to see the disappointment in Barry’s eyes, but he’d rather have the disappointment that the disgust. He tugged on the sleeve of his coat, suddenly feeling exposed, even though he knew he was still covered. “Come on, then. Back to where you found me.”

Barry pouted for another half second, then with a swoop in his stomach, Len was deposited where Barry’d picked him up at. Leonard sighed and turned to head home. His walk wasn’t as calming now as it had been before.


End file.
